Lily Potter and The Eye of the Storm
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: [CANCELLED!] Lily Potter's third year at Hogwarts is a time of change for many people. Events both inside and outside the castle affect the lives of those within. A dark time is coming and she and her family will be right in the middle of it. HG, RH.


Chapter One

Changing of the Guard

Octavos Ollivander was the source of much mystery and occasional trepidation on the part of many residents of Diagon Alley. Some even suggested that he and the famous ancestor of his who opened the store in 382 BC were in fact the same person. Therefore he was somewhat surprised when a owl, which he could tell was a personal owl not a Post Office one, arrived at his shop just before opening time on the last day of June. 

The small package she delivered contained a note, a Magessence Globe, which was more commonly used as a forensic device, some black hairs, and a packet of five jewels: a ruby and four tear-shaped diamonds. 

The note itself was brief and to the point.

_THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX_

_(Commander-in-Chief: Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards, Minister for Magic, England)_

_You are hereby requested and required to use the materials enclosed herein to craft a wizard's staff. No expense need be spared. Reply by secure express owl when your task is completed._

_J.C._

"Interesting... interesting," mumbled the old wandmaker to himself. "This... will be a challenge."

----

A week after Lily and the other children had returned to the Sanctuary for the holidays, Harry limped into his study one morning to see someone already working at the spare desk. 

It was Remus.

Harry rested his cane against the vast expanse of oak that served as his own desk and eased himself down into his leather chair. "What are you writing Moony?" he asked, reaching for the top-most parchment roll in his in-tray and unrolled it. 

"I'm writing to Lauren," confessed Remus. "I haven't told her the curse is back yet."

"Are you going to tell her?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded, "I owe her that."

"We'll be here for you Moony," Harry assured him.

"I know you will Harry," confirmed Remus. _I hope Laurel will be as well though, I miss her._

----

Two weeks later, Lily, Virgil, Maxwell and Anne helped Ron, Sirius, Remus, Ginny and a couple of house-elves to move Remus, Sirius and their girlfriends' things from the Sanctuary to Harry and Ron's old flat in the Eyrie. Harry, Lauren, Philippe and Bill Weasley had been working flat out for ten days before to reinforce the wards around the flat to prevent Remus from escaping if his werewolf persona took over. 

"Don't worry Remus, everything'll be fine." Bill assured him, after checking the last few spells. "I've seen tombs in Egypt with less protection on them than this place. And even if you do somehow manage to break through, which would practically take a miracle, Harry's cast a Gatekeeper Charm all around the flat, if you cross that, an alarm will sound at Order Headquarters and Firebird'll have a team here in seconds."

"Well, I think we've about got it covered then." Remus conceded with a sigh. He turned to Sirius, who'd just walked out of the middle bedroom, which would be his and Wendy's from now on. "Are you all finished?"

Sirius nodded. "Ginny just brought over my last box of photos, and the girls finished bringing your things over half-an-hour ago."

"Good," said Remus. "Now I'm hungry and I fancy going out for dinner. Who's coming? My treat?"

Bill, Anne and Philippe excused themselves saying they had other things to do, but Sirius, Lauren, the other Weasleys and Harry and his family all accepted the invitation. Harry sent Cedry and Snaky, the two house-elves that Dobby had assigned to help with the move, back to the Sanctuary and put the protective wards up around the flat before he left. 

After a good meal at the Three Broomsticks, provided by Tom the bartender; Sirius, Remus and Lauren said their goodbyes and Flooed back to the Eyrie. Harry and the others returned to the Sanctuary.          

----   

On the last Monday before school restarted the Potters and Maxwell Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and went through the wall into Diagon Alley. After a visit to Gringotts to get some gold, they split up - Maxwell and Virgil headed for Flourish and Botts, while Ginny and made their way to the corner of the Alley shared by Quality Quidditch Supplies and Madame Malkin's - Harry declined to say where he was headed, but agreed to meet the others at the ice-cream parlour in an hour. 

----

Ollivander had just finished with a first year, Rachelle Willis ('willow and unicorn hair, 5½ inches'), when he heard the door open behind him. Ollivander frowned, he prided himself on his ability to recognise anyone — but the green-robed wizard with yellow-brown, cat-like eyes and short-cropped, tawny-brown hair was unfamiliar. 

"Can I help you?" he asked. 

"Yes," replied the stranger, in what _was_ unmistakably an English accent. "My name is Clay, James Clay. I commissioned a wizard's staff from you six weeks ago. I understand you have finished it."

"Are you J.C.?" Ollivander asked. When Clay nodded, he paused. "Can you prove it?"

Clay nodded, removed a second Magessence Globe from inside his cloak and a battered oak wand from a sheath on his left wrist, and then pressed the globe against the wand's tip. "_Infundere_." he muttered, and magic flowed out of the wand and into the globe. 

Ollivander took the globe and compared it with the one that had been sent to him two months before. Like the other, it was filled with clouds of scarlet and gold mist, with brief flashes of green, silver and black. In fact, they were identical. Ollivander glanced up and frowned… he knew that he'd seen that signature somewhere before… where _and when_ was it? 

"Very well Mr… Clay. Everything seems to be in order." He went to the back of the shop and came back carried a package just over five feet long and wrapped in silk. He moved to unwrap it. Harry moved to stop him. "I'm sure it's fine. I'll take it now." 

Ollivander nodded and handed the long package over to Clay, who quickly left the store as another familiar couple came into the shop, escorting a small boy who was clearly a first year. "Ah… Mr Finnigan, good to see you again. Holly and dragon heartstring, 9½ inches wasn't it?" The sandy-haired man nodded. "And Mrs Finnigan, rosewood and unicorn hair, 11¾ inches. Correct?" The woman nodded. "And this… must be your son, Sean?" They nodded again. "I've been expecting you, young Mr Finnigan. Come this way…"

----

By the time Harry joined his family at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour, five very familiar faces had joined them. "Hi sis," said Harry, dropping a friendly kiss on Hermione's forehead and gave her a quick hug for good measure, then sat down between Ginny and Lily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Minerva, Merrill, Sabrina, Serena and I have been interviewing for the new Potions professor. As you know we filled the DADA post a few weeks ago."                      

Harry nodded. "How about you, James? Sparky, twins?" 

"I'm fine uncle," James assured him. "Anne and the twins've been helping me keep in shape for next year. And of course I've made a start on studying for my new subjects." 

Harry looked up, "Which ones are you taking?" 

"Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures." he replied. "Sparky's taking Muggle Studies and Study of Ancient Runes."

"Are you sure that's wise, taking so many subjects?" asked Harry. "Hermione had _problems_ when she tried that, and you've got Quidditch on top of your schoolwork." he reminded his favourite nephew, and looked meaningfully at Hermione, who scowled.  

"I'll manage Uncle Harry, don't worry."

And he will _not_ be using a Time Turner. I learnt my lesson about that.

Good. Harry told her. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks." 

Harry turned back to Hermione. "You're coming back to the Sanctuary until term starts, aren't you?"

She nodded, and with their ice-creams finished they rose to leave. "What are those?" Lily asked, picking up one of the long, thin packages that Harry had been carrying. 

"That one's my new broomstick," admitted Harry. "It's a Phoenix, same as yours. The other one's a secret, I'll show you when we get back home."

The group headed back through the wall to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry waited until the others had gone, then he Disapparated. 

----     

After dinner, Harry and his family went up to the sitting room on the fourth floor. Lily sat down between her parents on the sofa, with Virgil and Maxwell on stools nearby, James took the armchair that had been Sirius' favourite and Lena perched on the arm beside him, Ron and Hermione snuggled together on the largest, and softest of the armchairs. 

"So what's with the secrecy Dad?" asked Lily. "What's in the other package?"

"I'll get it now and show you." Harry said.

Maxwell leapt up. "I'll get it."

Harry nodded. "It's in my broom case. No peeking." 

Maxwell grinned and lumbered out of the room, returning in less than a minute with the silk-wrapped package. He handed it to Harry and returned to his stool. 

With Lily's help, Harry swiftly unwrapped the staff and held it up so that everyone could see it. 

"Wow," breathed Ginny. "Ollivander finally came through."

Harry nodded. "It's a Wizard's Staff," he explained. "Because of the size, several foci can be woven together to complement each other. The theory is that this tightens the channelling effect and makes powerful magic easier to control."

Ginny looked up, straight into his eyes. "Which is the problem you've been having lately."

"It is." confirmed Harry. 

"What is it made of?" asked Hermione.

"The staff itself is 62 inches of magically hardened ebony," Harry replied. "The core is made of phoenix feathers and phoenix tear diamonds twisted together, and bound with lion's hair, mine of course. The ruby at the top is from the Sword of Gryffindor, that and the hair will bind to me."

The two families chatted amongst themselves until almost midnight, then Ginny and Hermione sent the kids to bed, reminding them that the next morning they would have to up early, as it would be their last full day before term began. They left, grumbling all the way, and the adults weren't far behind. 

----  

Two mornings later, Harry, Ginny and Ron took Lily and the other kids to King's Cross to catch the train back to Hogwarts. "I see you soon petal." Harry told Lily, as she threw her arms around his neck in a goodbye hug. "Have fun and work hard."

"I will Dad. Goodbye." 

"Hurry up Lily, we're leaving!"

Lily hurried over to the train and Maxwell pulled her in just as the Express started to move. "Thanks Max." she said, collapsing down between James and Lena. "I nearly missed it."

"Well you're didn't so relax," James told her. "We've got several hours before we get home."

Lily nodded and digging into her bag she produced a battered copy of _Quidditch Monthly_ and began to read it. Virgil and James started a fierce game of wizard's chess, looking up only when their friends, third-year Robin Banks and second-year Edwin Holborn, arrived and sat down, and again when the old witch came around with the snack cart. 

The ride was enjoyable as usual, but Lily for one was glad when the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. After saying hello to Howlett who was waiting to ferry the first years across as usual, the seven Gryffindors got into two horseless carriages for the ride around the lake to the castle. "Hey James," called Edwin before getting into the carriage with Virgil and Maxwell. "Welcome home." 

----

Ten minutes later, they were sitting at the Gryffindor table, Lily glanced up at the staff table, she was surprised to see only one new face, Remus' old place between Ron and Charlie was empty. "Does he look familiar to you?" Lily asked her best friend, nodding up at the burly, dark-haired man with small rectangular glasses in the robes of a St Mungo's researcher, who was chatting animatedly to Ron and Hermione. 

Lena nodded, "He does, but I can't put a name to him." she shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough."

At that moment, Professor Hawke entered the hall, leading a particularly large group of first years. 

The first years lined up in front of the staff table as the Sorting Hat began its song.

_A thousand years and more ago,_

_There came a time for Four to show._

_Where students new, would go to learn,_

_And vital knowledge for their life earn._

_For Gryffindor, the lion brave_

_The valiant, I save._

_Hufflepuff, the badger loyal_

_Takes whose liking is to toil._

_Wise Ravenclaw, with wings to soar_

_Stands those with knowledge in greatest awe._

_Shrewd Slytherin, the sly old snake_

_The ruthless are his wont to take._

_So put me on and we shall see_

_In which house, you're right to be._

_So says the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

Hawke took a long parchment from his robes and unrolled it. "Abernathy, Alba."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"Breen, Atarah."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Cartwright, Henry."

"_Slytherin_!"

"DaSilva, Rosario."

"_Gryffindor_!" 

"Duncalf, Amias."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Elliott, Phillip."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Finnigan, Sean."

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

"Garbett, Donald."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Harris, Nicholas."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Igo, Charles."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Johal, Shakir."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Kasseri, Jaswinder."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Kent, Mavis."

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

"Long, Marcus."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Maslankiewics, Conroy."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Mason, Gerald."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Newton, Albert."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Oakton, Mary."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Painter, Terry."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Payne, Edgar."

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

"Quincy, Nelson."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Riordan, Mathilda."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Salt, Dennis."

"_Hufflepuff_."

"Thorpe, Samantha."

"_Ravenclaw_."

"Ulfson, Remus."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Venning, Rachael."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Walker, Alison."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Webster, Sidney."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Willis, Rachelle."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Yeoman, Eve."

"_Gryffindor_!"

Finally, once Mikal Zuchowski ('Slytherin!') had been sorted, Hawke rolled up his parchment, put away the Sorting Hat, and took his seat between McGonagall and Professor Sinistra at the table. Professor McGonagall rose to her feet. "You may begin."

After the meal was finished, McGonagall rose to her feet. During the meal, a wizard in long robes and cloak of deep maroon — who strangely, had been eating with his hood up so it concealed his face — had filled the empty seat at the table. "As you all know, Professor Lupin retired at the end of last year for health reasons, and Professor Black also stepped down so that he could remain with him. Therefore there will be some changes to the staff for this year. Professor Hawke will be taking over as Deputy Headmaster, and Professor Granger will be the new head of Gryffindor House." 

These announcements were met by a mixed response from the students, although most of the Gryffindors seemed pleased with their fate. "I also have two new staff appointments to announce," McGonagall reminded them. "The post of Potions Master was of course vacant, and we were fortunate enough to acquire the services of one of St Mungo's leading potions researchers to fill it… Allirog Monk!" Roger rose and accepted the tumultuous applause the students, especially the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams, and the few family members or friends' children present, including of course the Potters and most of the Weasleys, gave him.  

I remember him now, Lily told Virgil and James. That's Bird's husband, he was a Beater on the Gryffindor team when he was here and one of Mum's best friends, Nymph's too. Both boys nodded and turned their attention back to the stage. 

"The post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, will be filled by someone who I'm sure you will agree is uniquely qualified for the post, as he has worked against the forces of Dark Magic in one way or another for almost his entire life…"

You don't think…?

I do.

He's back.

Why didn't he tell us?

__I'm going to kill him.__

"…Harry James Potter!"

_A/N: _The Eye of the Storm_, the next chapter in the life of Lily, James, Lena and their families has begun. How will Harry (and of course Lily, Virgil and Maxwell) cope with the pressures of his new job? And what has Roger Monk been doing for the last 15 years? Join me next time (probably in a week or so) to find out. In the meantime, please review by clicking on the link below or e-mailing me at behomuk@yahoo.co.uk. Thanks.             _


End file.
